Un siniestro lugar
by Ake-x-Aly
Summary: One-shot. Gianella se muda con su madre a un lugar que no le hace sentir cómoda. Más tarde se sabe de desapariciones, y ella termina siendo observada por alguien. No es historia de terror Recomendada y aprobada por mi madre xDD hahaha : lean xfa


**UN SINIESTRO LUGAR**

**HISTORIA: Un siniestro lugar.**

**AUTORA: Ake-x-Aly**

**GÉNERO: CIENCIA FICCIÓN, ROMANCE, MISTERIO, MITOLOGÍA...**

**Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia de ficción ^^ (lo escribí en lo que llaman 2º de secundaria o 8º grado, así que... bueno, espero les guste ^^).**

* * *

**UN SINIESTRO LUGAR**

Miré por la ventana del auto como por milésima vez, yo iba en la parte trasera del automóvil de mi madre apoyada en mi mano, esperando a que el aburrido transcurso a mi nueva casa terminara, ya que llevábamos tres horas de viaje en auto sin descanso, porque mi papá decía:

«Si nos detenemos ahora, nos vamos a tardar más. Lo mejor es no detenernos y así llegaremos más pronto, no se desesperen».

Creo que ya no sentía el trasero de tan incómoda y entumida que me encontraba. Yo estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer, había pasado como hora y media desde que apagué mi reproductor, pues todas las canciones se habían se habían reproducido ya cinco veces, por lo que me había enfadado. El día estaba soleado, debido a que estábamos a mediados de verano, sentía mucho calor y ya estaba desesperada, tenía el vidrio hasta abajo y aún así me moría de calor, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Después de casi dos horas más de viaje, el ambiente se volvió frío y los cristales se empañaron. Mi mamá volteó hacia atrás con una sonrisa…

—Mira Gianella, estamos atravesando una nube.

—vaya, que divertido —dije sarcásticamente—. ¿Ya casi llegamos? Creo que me va a dar algo.

—tranquila, sólo quince minutos más y ya. No te desesperes.

—De acuerdo —me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar hacia la ventana del coche. Veía árboles, cerros llenos de verde por todos lados, algunos sembradíos, ganado, y una que otra laguna artificial. De vez en cuando veíamos alguna casa grande y bonita en la cima de los cerros y mi mamá decía «yo quisiera una casa como ésas».

El cielo de repente se puso nublado hasta el tope y no había ni pizca de azul, sólo gris, gris y más gris. Yo suspiré y me recargué en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, pero un minuto después, en vez de seguir la carretera, doblamos a la izquierda y nos metimos en un camino lleno de baches y piedras. El coche comenzó a saltar, y yo me golpeé contra el cristal. Mi madre me miró con una sonrisa y rostro de súplica, yo sólo fruncí el ceño.

Los quince minutos pasaron y aún no llegábamos, yo cerré mis ojos y tararee, de pronto el auto se detuvo y abrí los ojos. Habíamos llegado a una comunidad rural, con casas pequeñas, pero todas bien hechas y todas parecidas, cosa que casi no me agradaba, así que pensé que sería un lugar aburrido con gente hospitalaria en el que todo estaba calmado. Entramos a nuestra nueva casa en la que ya habían situado los muebles el día anterior, era de dos pisos y su aspecto me era indiferente.

Después de haberme «adaptado» un poco y vivir una semana en ése aburrido lugar, las cosas se pusieron muy extrañas, cada cierto tiempo había cada vez más folletos y papeles de personas desaparecidas, en su mayoría chicas jóvenes. En cuanto comenzaba a anochecer, la gente se encerraba en sus casas y le ponía seguro a sus puertas, las cuáles la gran mayoría tenían más de cuatro cerrojos en ellas y tenían las ventanas con barrotes gruesos. Me parecía extraño, pero no le daba mucha importancia. En la escuela rondaban muchos rumores acerca de lo que sucedía en ése lugar. Muchos hablaban de algún animal suelto que estaba en el bosque, otros aseguraban que era algún tonto hombre maniático caníbal, y otros decían que era algún asesino en serie, y otros últimos decían que era un científico loco que usaba a las personas en sus experimentos. Yo, por supuesto, no les tomaba importancia a los rumores en la escuela y mucho menos los creía.

Un día, en los muchos de mi aburrida estancia en ese lugar, salí de mi casa para recorrer el fastidioso sitio. Comencé a caminar por las idénticas calles —de las cuales no diferenciaba unas con otras—, pero con eso de que soy muy despistada, no me di cuenta de que estaba perdida hasta que llegué a una calle cerrada, y para mi desgracia, ya estaba anocheciendo y no sabía a donde ir. Anduve caminando sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, y finalmente anocheció. Hacía mucho frío y no sabía qué hacer, no había nadie, al parecer todos tenían miedo de que alguien los raptara, o los asesinara.

De pronto sentí que alguien me seguía, me detuve en seco, y sentí una respiración helada en mi nuca, más fría que el viento que soplaba fuertemente, yo sentí un escalofrío, y no tuve valor para darme la vuelta, entonces el individuo detrás de mí habló con voz grave y sombría…

— ¿Qué hace una muchachita sola a ésta hora? Me parece algo arriesgado.

Yo me puse nerviosa y comencé a tartamudear.

—P…pues… c…cualquiera que s…sea la razón, n…no te interesa.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba delante de mí. Él era alto y corpulento, su piel se veía blanca como la porcelana y resplandecía a la luz de la luna, pues esa noche no estaba totalmente nublado. Sus ojos eran negros como carbón, y tenía una amplia sonrisa macabra, no aparentaba más de treinta y tantos años. Al verlo me estremecí.

—vaya que eres valiente, eres la primera que no ha salido corriendo…

—no soy buena haciendo eso, no soy nada rápida. Además de que estoy paralizada y mis piernas no me responden —dije intentando parecer optimista, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa.

Él soltó una carcajada

—Yo sí soy rápido —entonces se puso serio—. Me pareces interesante, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—pues, me llamo Gianella. Ahora, ¿me dejas irme?

Soltó otra risotada que retumbó en mis oídos, yo lo miré seria.

—ay, pero si hablar contigo es divertido.

—yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Lo rodee y caminé tranquilamente, él me siguió y caminó a mi lado.

—Con que esas tenemos —dijo divertido—. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Te invito a la cena, no seas descortés, di que sí.

Me detuve. No sé cómo, pero adiviné sus intenciones.

—lo siento. No quisiera ser comida por un hombre extraño que no conozco.

Volvió a carcajearse.

—bien, bien. Tal vez sea luego. Para tu buena suerte, estoy de buen humor y no tengo mucha hambre, ya nos veremos luego.

—Claro —dije no muy convencida.

Desapareció.

Yo seguí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y temblando como gelatina debido al escalofriante viento que me agitaba el cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño claro que brillaba debido a la luz de la luna.

No sé como, pero llegué a mi casa sin que mi mamá se hubiera molestado en castigarme, pues no pasaban de las siete de la noche, en aquél lugar anochecía demasiado pronto.

Pasaban los días y sentía como si alguien me observara todo el tiempo, ya no lo aguantaba pues eso me estaba volviendo loca. Me preguntaba si ese hombre extraño estaría aguardando al día en que me encontrara sola y pudiera asesinarme dichosamente, pero eso no sucedía. Pasaban los días y eso me estaba irritando, esperaba y esperaba a que algo ocurriera, y nada.

A partir de esa extraña noche en la que conocí a ese raro «hombre», cada noche aparecía en mi ventana una rosa marchita y negra con una extraña nota:

«Duerme bien, pequeña »

Yo sólo quedaba desconcertada y cada vez más confundida, considerando el hecho de que ya tenía diecisiete años, y no era solamente una «niña».

Llegó un día en el que —como todos los días—, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y yo iba de mi escuela a mi casa debajo de ese aguacero que parecía jamás terminar. De un momento a otro parecía que el cielo me caería encima y no hallaba qué hacer, estaba tiritando de frío y la tormenta seguía creciendo hasta tal punto de que el viento no me dejaba moverme. Comenzaron a caer rayos y yo me espanté. Empecé a correr para ocultarme de esa horrible tempestad, pero no encontraba un lugar seguro, ya no sabía que hacer.

Me detuve. Miré a mi alrededor y lo único que había eran altos árboles, era una mala idea permanecer debajo de ellos considerando lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tuve tiempo de alejarme de ellos…

…Un rayo cayó en un árbol cercano a mí y una enorme rama se dirigió en mi dirección. Yo quedé petrificada y no me moví, mis piernas no reaccionaron.

Y en una fracción de segundo estaba en brazos de alguien muy frío y duro, en un lugar seco y con techo. Miré a ese hombre extraño totalmente atónita, asimilando lo que había sucedido. Él me sonrió y me dejó en el suelo, yo me quedé ahí sentada, totalmente estupefacta.

—tranquila, ya estás bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no dejaré que te suceda nada.

Yo seguía pasmada, pero después de un segundo reaccioné.

—gracias, te debo mi vida.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me dijo con voz suave.

—bueno, ya que me debes la vida, quiero que me pagues quedándote aquí conmigo —yo me reí, parecía como si yo le gustara o algo así—. Aunque no lo creas, he estado observándote y me has agradado, sólo eso. Me pareces muy interesante, quisiera conocerte más. Yo soy David.

—mucho gusto. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué eres, o quién eres? —él se rió

—Soy un vampiro, pero no te preocupes, no te voy a devorar —yo sonreí

—es bueno saberlo. Y bien, éste lugar no parece ser tan aburrido, me quedaré otro rato más.

Desde ese día el yo seguimos hablándonos y nos volvimos amigos, yo me quedé y el me mostró que ese lugar no era tan malo después de todo.

Años después, cuando yo crecí, David me confesó que sentía un gran amor por mí. Y yo, por supuesto, le correspondí.

Y así fue como David y yo dejamos de ser solitarios y amargados y conseguimos al fin un compañero… alguien con quien pasar la eternidad.

**FIN **

* * *

**Gracias por leer ^^ (Perdon por los que no gustan de leer mucho, espero no les haya dado mucha flojera u.u).**

**Espero les haya gustado ^^ (review please! TT^TT) y si no les gustó, también díganme ^^ ayúdenme a crecer como escritora :D  
**

**Aly ^^  
**


End file.
